<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Citrus friend by MagicSaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201799">Citrus friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSaya/pseuds/MagicSaya'>MagicSaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, The title is a reference to cavetown not the other type of lemon, oneshot but I might add one or two more chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSaya/pseuds/MagicSaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tree’s huh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Citrus friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was moments like this Mami wanted nothing more than to just go home. The grass underneath the old pine tree was prickly from the fallen pines and slightly damp, it would be nice to take a nap but the last thing she needed was to go to class damp.</p>
<p>The teachers wouldn’t let her sit in the classroom for recess anymore. She got away with it the first week when the bullying started, but Mrs. Amerdone would rather have her “face” her attackers than run away. What she expected her to do, she wasn’t sure. Asking them to stop doesn’t do anything and the last thing she needed was to get in trouble for using force. </p>
<p>The small blonde had started ripping apart a lonely leaf when she noticed two shoes approaching her. </p>
<p>“Hey blondie, can ya cover for me?” She was a little taller than her and covered in bandages. Long red hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail with a loose black ribbon. She had a huge mischievous smile painted on her face.</p>
<p>“Uhm…” Mami didn’t get to answer before the redhead scrambled up the tree behind her.</p>
<p>“Wait! You can’t just tell me why you're hiding…” Nervously glancing behind her, she followed her up the tree. She wasn’t sure how she had gotten so high so quickly… these branches didn’t feel sturdy.</p>
<p>The redhead secured her hiding spot within the branches. “Quit that! You wanna get me caught?” She hissed through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>Okay, this tree was not sturdy. She could feel the branch under her right foot cracking. Frozen in place, she held on tight and waited for the impact-</p>
<p>The wind rushed in her ear, but a tight grip held her in place.</p>
<p>“If you fall, they’ll know I’m up here,” The girl pulled a still shocked Mami onto the branch beside her. “And the last thing I need is a suspension.”</p>
<p>Mami cautiously adjusted her weight onto the shared branch. “...why are you so dead set on not getting caught?” She knew the girl was from the other 5th-grade class, but the only time she’d ever seen her was when she was sitting in the principal's office. </p>
<p>Upon further inspection, she had a couple of scratches and bruise marks on her face and along with all the bandages. If she wasn’t looking so intensely she wouldn’t have noticed the hundreds of freckles that painted her cheeks. The girl smiled and Mami felt her heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>“Gave some kid in your class a black eye,” she pounded her fists together, “serves ‘her right” </p>
<p>Mami could guess it was probably one of the girls that usually picked on her, they needed something to do while she was hiding after all. She stared down at the grass beneath them and wondered what the odds were of the group blaming it on her. </p>
<p>The redhead put together the pieces in her head. “Blondie, there’s absolutely no way they're gonna think it’s you over me. If they do I’ll sock em’ again, how bout that?” She watched the small girl beside her curiously. </p>
<p>“Ah… thanks.” Mami kicked her dangling feet trying to avoid looking her in the eye. “I-um... what made you do it anyway?” She already knew the reason, that specific group of girls would go after anyone who didn’t have a solid friend group. But she needed to make some sort of conversation and it was hard to think with the girl’s cherry eyes watching her every move. </p>
<p>“Being rude n’ stuff. They talk a lot for girls who back down with one punch.” <br/>She beamed in self-satisfaction.</p>
<p>“I gotta ask you now. Why were you hiding all alone under a tree looking like a sad puppy?” </p>
<p>Does she think I look like a puppy? Does that mean she thinks I’m cute? A huge blush had made its way into Mami’s face. </p>
<p>The redhead nudged her shoulder and she nearly felt her soul evaporate into the atmosphere.</p>
<p>“I-I um well… usually they pick on me but I was hiding which is probably why they targeted you- I’m sorry.” Tears were starting to prickle in the corners of her eyes. For months she tried to avoid getting bullied and now it was her fault it was being passed around. </p>
<p>The stares from the other girl felt like a razor. </p>
<p>“The teachers don’t do anything about it, do they?” She spoke softly. </p>
<p>Neither girl said anything for a while. It wasn’t awkward like Mami thought it would be, it was better than hiding all alone. Her mind felt like scrambled eggs, but she wanted to know more about the girl.</p>
<p>“Do you like sweets?” It was the first thing to pop into her mind, but it wasn’t a horrible start. “Baking's fun, my parents work a lot so I try to make something before they come home. I’ve made our birthday cakes for the last couple of years, I would make cookies and stuff for the class, but I don’t think anyone would take them if I made them.” A sad smile came across her face. Her knees looked pristine compared to the other girls, who were covered in bandages.</p>
<p>“... I would eat some.” It was the redheads turn to find the grass underneath them interesting, “I haven’t had sweets in a long time.”</p>
<p>Dammit, what does she say now? </p>
<p>This time, she nudged the girl's shoulder. </p>
<p>“If your parents allow it, maybe you could come over? I don’t have friends so I doubt my parents would say no, I could make you whatever you want!” </p>
<p>The girls face turned as red as her hair</p>
<p>“You think they’d be okay with that? I’m always getting in trouble so I don’t think they’ll want a delinquent in their house.” It was said quietly, barely above the wind.</p>
<p>Mami fiddled with the hem of her skirt <br/>“Well… you technically saved me from a bunch of bullying today, so I owe you. I doubt they’ll say no to that.” She inched closer to her, noticing she smelled like dirt, but not the bad kind. </p>
<p>“Heh, I got it! I’ll be yer bodyguard if you feed me! Hehe!” She squeezed Mami’s hands unexpectedly and for a second she thought she’d have a heart attack and fall right there.</p>
<p>For how intimidating this girl looked from afar, she looked soft with the sun on her face and a goody smile. </p>
<p>“Yeah..!” She squeezed her hands back, “and um… what’s your name? I think it starts with a K right…?” </p>
<p>“Ah, I’m Kyoko! Do you have one or should I just call you cake girl?” </p>
<p>It didn’t matter to her what she was called as long as she knew she was there. After spending the last few months wishing she could cast an invisibility spell on herself, it was nice to be liked by someone. Even if that someone was a delinquent kid who just happened to give one of her bullies a black eye.</p>
<p>“Please, call me Mami!” Her heart wouldn’t give her a break, but she didn’t care. She finally wasn’t alone anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>